


芝加哥的海

by sana_Gion



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Lu Linghuai top, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Relationships: Serenade/Lu LingHuai





	芝加哥的海

路灵槐从未像现在一样不安。  
Serenade进一步地将自己闭锁在冷漠中，出席授课的次数也越发地少了。  
Serenade是阿斯特塔地区魔术学院中的助教，尽管凭着他在阿斯特塔的地位，来当助教只能算是屈尊降贵。他平时更常呆在自己的工房中，在那里才能够完全发挥他的魔术才能。  
路灵槐坐在阶梯教室中，心神不宁地转悠着手里的钢笔。Serenade的缺席着实让他很焦虑，他每次都在讲台边搜寻那抹在木质课桌椅堆中尤为亮眼的墨绿，但总是一无所获。  
有时Serenade和他也会面对面走过，灵槐试图打招呼，收到的却只是漠视。  
路灵槐从未读懂过Serenade。

路灵槐和Serenade就像是完全不同的人，前者凭着脑子里那一根筋横冲直撞，这甚至不能被评价为灵光一闪，不过是凭着兴趣和直觉乱撞，像是骑着一匹独角兽踱步，一会儿又和它一同飞驰，最后任由它撞开了哪里的大门；后者则稳重得多了，一心一意地把自己扔进了魔术中，一步一步爬上了魔术师协会会长的位置，又像是悼念自己失去的个人空间一样把自己锁在工房中，以制作魔法道具为主业，此外又把自己的枝蔓伸向了兄长一直想插手的地方——阿斯特塔的政界，以改革阿斯特塔为行动的下一步。  
而路灵槐选择了魔术的道路并见到Serenade不是因为一时起意，毕竟这意味着他的未来有可能被拴在这片土地上。而对于拥有不甘平凡的性格的他来说，其实大可不必这么做。

路灵槐闭上眼睛，回忆从大脑的某个角落接管了他的意识，他看见身边的风景不断后退，风呼啸的声音就在耳边。

年幼的他被母亲搂在怀里。  
“槐，别回头。”  
他从母亲手指的缝隙里看见昔日的神官站在身后，手里浮现出光的团块，神情焦虑地搜索着什么。一句一句祝词接连不断地在耳边炸裂，他怕极了，几乎是惊惶失措地裹紧了身上的外袍来遮挡那抹显眼的白，却看见身边的一个人发疯般地挣开外袍，试图以窃取的秘术与神官对抗。  
那样的下场是很惨烈的。  
路灵槐双手始终紧紧地抓住布料，手心沁出的汗水早已让贴合处变得冰凉。他听见在逃亡途中家族被宣判为叛教罪。他不明白家族即便要舍弃一切也执意要犯下这罪行的原因。但他的心底比起渴望理解，更厌恶这一行为：明明决意脱离神，内心深处却还在渴求神的庇佑。既然如此最初为什么要献上信仰，而最后又逃走了呢？  
他试图忘却这一切，开始学习新的事物，不让他想起家乡发生的一切的事物，他要从这久远的梦魇中苏醒。

而路灵槐对Serenade感兴趣，有一半是因为他的名字。  
当每天的授课到了无趣的时候，路灵槐的舌尖上就转悠起助教的名字来。Serenade，四个音节，意思是小夜曲，连念起来也要让舌尖舞蹈，可想而知在月光透过窗棂的时候，歌者是如何将缠绵悱恻的情意诉说的。  
他想象Serenade在仲夏的夜里打开窗，微凉的风和银白的月光同时穿过他浅亚麻色的发，给他罩上一层薄薄的纱。  
他想象在Serenade湛蓝的眼中已经容下了一首月光奏鸣曲，于是随风飘散的乐音也在他的眼里溶化，最后在平静的海面上搅动起波纹。  
他想象一首小夜曲，歌里有月之海、神之手所不能及的地方、不被承认的恋慕。Serenade就在那样一首歌里遥望着远方的海，波尔多陈酿一般美丽的海。  
于是他想偷偷地在这个名字动人的助教颊上啄一口。

路灵槐并非对Serenade毫无肖想，他当然确定Serenade身上有着什么，让他不断追随着无法舍弃。他想过更进一步，但Serenade没有一次展露出他真正的模样，那副冷淡的面具永远地贴在他的脸上，哀叹之川中浮起的彻骨冰冷想必也不过是那种程度。  
然而Serenade的设防也并非是铜墙铁壁。当身为助教的他留在阶梯教室里整理讲义，摞着打印纸沓在木质讲台上发出沉闷的敲击声时，路灵槐就有机会从背后环住他，并把脑袋搁在Serenade的肩膀上，眼睛微眯，颇享受的样子。Serenade似乎是默认了他偷偷的过界行为，最后也只冷冷地扫视一眼，貌似颇有微词。  
路灵槐尝到甜头就得寸进尺，他不断地寻找着这样的良机，而后趁虚而入。到后来，Serenade连看都懒得看一眼，依旧面无表情地摞着纸堆。

路灵槐承认这不过是自己的又一次心血来潮，他是从来不惮在这样的冲动下让自己落入陷阱的，他也知道，一旦他厌倦了这种痴迷的感觉，就会悄无声息地退出这出闹剧。他猜Serenade也一定知道，所以才容忍了这一切。  
他想，我就暂时委身于这心血来潮吧。

路灵槐从未读懂过Serenade，尽管他们已有过几度肌肤之亲。  
在几个踩过界的夜晚里，他们交换着彼此的呼吸，分享着同一份热度。Serenade总是隐忍地盯着天花板，没有几回真正地与灵槐目光相接。即便他的腰背已绷成弓形，两腿搭在灵槐的双肩上不断回勾，几欲滚落，脚趾蜷起，来自欲望深渊的热潮即将把他掀翻，他仍然不愿把空洞的眼神投向路灵槐。Serenade就那样在床上睁着这样空洞的一双眼，像一个人偶一样任由摆布。  
偶尔，他也会慢慢地阖上眼睑，用一个漫长的眨眼来掩盖眼前被幻觉的白光所覆盖的事实。他受难般地把自己楔在这一方天地里，努力让自己的呼吸变得轻而缓，偶尔不慎才会漏出谓叹，那声音也像是顺着哪里的溪流往下淌的甘泉一样，与他的冷淡不分彼此地展露在路灵槐的眼前。  
当路灵槐捧起他的脸，试图望进那两洼深不见底的潭的时候，他又将眼阖上，无比顺从下是掩不住的抵触。绝大多数时候Serenade会顺着气氛献给灵槐一个蜻蜓点水的吻，将歉意深深地糅在其中。  
那样的夜晚，他们共度了大约有三四个了。  
Serenade把每一个这样的夜用锋利的刀刃从他们两人的关系里剥离出来，刃口切破了他的指尖，淡淡的血腥味从伤口蔓延开，残忍而又清爽。他无声无息地支起上半身，把被汗打湿的衬衫披在身上，试图挡去午夜的清冷。他就那样两腿打着颤挪动到浴室中。路灵槐听见隔着墙传来的水声。  
要不了多久，Serenade就会换好纯棉的睡衣从浴室走出来，身周缭绕着从浴室带出的水汽。他的脸颊依然潮红，不知是情欲尚未消退，还是热水把他的双颊熏得发烫。他的眼眶微红，仍然冷冷地扫视着房间，通常路灵槐会知趣地、在Serenade回来之前就从稍大的单人床上挪开，在沙发上裹着毯子过一夜。

Serenade对他也并非是绝对的绝情。  
他敏锐地察觉路灵槐并非只有急躁，令人惊奇的是，他对魔术有独到的见解。Serenade慷慨地把路灵槐带入工房，让他对陈列在整个房间的魔术道具惊叹不已。  
直到那一天。

那天，路灵槐说要给自己一个惊喜。  
于是在晨光熹微的工房中，路灵槐念起了祝词，太阳的刻印缓缓出现在他的脖颈上。他把神之秘术和魔术互相联结，最后将两种不同的术式结合起来，整个过程恍如一曲奏鸣。

Serenade怔住了，他很想说“你做的很不错”，也很想说“这真美”，但他最后只是冷冷地吐出三个字，像是一刀一刀剜掉了骨血。  
他说：“你骗我。”


End file.
